


All that you are is all that I'll ever need

by styleztomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styleztomlinson/pseuds/styleztomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stand in front of the priest, their fingers interlaced and their eyes locked on no one but each other. Louis’ breath catches in his throat when the sleeve of Harry’s suit jacket rides up to reveal the edge of his anchor tattoo, and the memory of what it means and everything that they’ve been through together makes Louis fall in love with all over again, right then and there.</p><p>or, Louis and Harry's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that you are is all that I'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first time venturing into writing harry and louis. this is kind of scary. it was originally a belated birthday present for [maria](http://louehtumlnsun.tumblr.com) i'm really nervous about posting this, but here goes nothing. the title is from [tenerife sea](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_Hqn2uJALk) by ed sheeran.

They’ve spent countless hours and minutes talking about it. Nights wrapped up in each other, wishing daylight would never come because it’d bring the inevitable separation, spent pressing lips to whatever part of the other’s skin they could reach, whispering words of love and promises of the future and _forever_ and them. Sometimes, it felt like it was the one thing that made them hold on. When it was harder than usual and when Harry felt like Louis was _this_ close to slipping out of his arms, when they’d count down the minutes until Harry would have to crawl out of bed for another façade, another game of pretense, it helped them to know what they were fighting for, knowing that it wouldn’t always be like this. 

For all that they’ve talked about their future, though, nothing prepares them for it actually happening. In a way, it feels like it was just recently that Harry slipped into Louis’ bunk bed during the X Factor, hushed conversations and giggles in the night, Harry’s heart skipping a beat whenever Louis smiled the smile that Harry even then knew was just for him, and Louis reaching his hands out to still the constant need to touch this beautiful, beautiful boy that, even then, before the spotlights and before they’d been able to make sense of it all, of _them_ , was already his. 

Fast forward a few months and they were ticking off one of the first things that they’d spent countless nights talking about – moving in together. They’d both fallen in love with the flat in London, and had locked eyes behind the real estate agent, silently communicating that this was it. It had felt like theirs long before they moved in. They’d spent the first few days of living together christening all of the rooms in the flat, something the boys still teased them mercilessly for. (They’d turned off their phones for those couple of blissful days and when they’d turned them back on, they’d had fifty-seven texts from Niall, twenty-one from Zayn and fifteen from Liam, all varying from _stop fucking and turn on ur phones u dickheads_ to a combination of emojis Louis wasn’t even aware existed).

Louis is surprised that he can so clearly remember so, so many of the pivotal moments in his and Harry’s relationship. He had expected it to kind of fizzle out into the background. They have seen so many cities, so many arenas and more airports and airplanes than Louis thought he would during his entire life, and yet the one thing that stands out through it all – from their time on the X Factor to where they are now, is Harry.

It’s always, always Harry.

They’d fallen asleep on that first night tangled together on the bed – _their_ bed, Louis’ front plastered to Harry’s back, their legs tangled together beneath the cover and their fingers interlaced over Harry’s stomach. Louis had pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to Harry’s neck and let the tip of his nose drag along it, and he had been able to feel rather than see Harry’s smile, which very much had matched his own. It had been perfect. 

It still was.

Fast forward a few years and they still fell asleep like that. Not always in the same position, but always, always as close together as possible. Last night had been no exception. It should have been, perhaps. Tradition stated that they weren’t supposed to see each other before the wedding, but. Well.

Louis and Harry had never been very much for tradition, anyway.

They’d fallen asleep facing each other, smiling as they’d kissed until their eyes were drooping with exhaustion, and had traded the kisses for quiet murmurs of what the day would bring. When morning broke and both Louis and Harry’s phone went off at an annoyingly early time, Louis had been wrapped up in Harry’s strong arms, his cheek pressed right above Harry’s heart. He loved waking up like that, listening to the steady _thump-thump thump-thump_ of his heart, knowing that he was here and that this beautiful boy was all _his_. He’d be even more his later today, in a way. Both of them had been unable to stop smiling, pressing kisses wherever they could until Gemma had showed up at the door to drag Harry away, muttering something about ‘ _ridiculous_ ’ and ‘ _it’s been years_ ’ with a roll of her eyes.

Harry had pressed one final, lingering kiss to Louis’ lips, breaking away with a smile to murmur against his lips.

“See you at the altar, future husband.”

Louis had almost felt weak in his knees. He definitely hadn’t steadied himself against the door with a goofy smile on his lips.

Definitely not.

Okay, maybe.

“What, no runaway groom?”

“Runaway groom? Because clearly I’m afraid of the one-eyed snake," he deadpanned.

Louis eyes had sparkled with mischief as he answered. “That’s not what you said last night.”

Harry had lightly smacked his shoulder even as he laughed. “Go get decent, I can’t marry you looking like this.”

“Oi,” Louis had replied, mock offended.

“I love you,” Harry had said, his eyes softening.

“I love you, too. Now shoo. Gemma’s going to kill you if you don’t get there like, five minutes ago, love.”

Harry had laughed as he had heard Gemma saying his name even as he’d darted in to press another final kiss to Louis’ lips, which may or may not have turned into a couple, which turned into a few, until Gemma had actually had to drag him away. Louis had stood there watching him as they walked away, his expression fond and his smile soft.

“See you at the altar, future husband,” he’d murmured, repeating Harry’s words from earlier.

-

Now, Louis stands at the altar, waiting for the moment when Harry will walk through the doors with Anne. He’s not nervous, per say. There’s a feeling in his stomach that he can’t quite put the name to, but it’s not nerves. He feels like he’s been ready to marry Harry ever since they first met.

The doors open, and it’s not an understatement to say that Harry takes Louis breath away when he lays his eyes on him. He’s… he’s breathtakingly beautiful. Louis’ heart skips a beat in his chest, and he blinks away the tears that form in his eyes as he watches him walk down the aisle with Anne. Harry’s suit fits him perfectly. Louis can’t stop smiling as he looks as him. They both opted for black, simple suits, with just a few differences. Harry has a bow tie whereas Louis is wearing a black skinny tie. Their dress shirts are matching, a nod to Louis’ birthday party a few years back, with his boy by his side, surrounded by all his loved ones. No one could say that they weren’t nostalgic. The matching shirts was a nod to that birthday party, and it was a remembrance that they belonged to each other, that Louis is Harry’s just as much as Harry belongs to Louis.

Anne takes Harry’s hand and places Louis’ in it, giving them both a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before she takes her seat. Louis takes a steadying breath as he feels Harry brush his thumb across his knuckles. Harry leans into the touch when Louis reaches his free hand up to brush away a stray tear from Harry’s cheek with his thumb. Louis reaches his hand down to take Harry’s free hand in it, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

They stand in front of the priest, their fingers interlaced and their eyes locked on no one but each other. Louis’ breath catches in his throat when the sleeve of Harry’s suit jacket rides up to reveal the edge of his anchor tattoo, and the memory of what it means and everything that they’ve been through together makes Louis fall in love with all over again, right then and there. 

“Harry,” Louis says when it’s time for him to say his vows. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I vow to always put you first. I have loved you since I first saw you, and I promise to love you with everything that I have, forever. You’re the love of my life. I promise to be the best husband that I possibly can be, and no matter what happens, I promise to always, always be by your side. It’s been us against the world for years now, and it still is. It still will be, fifty years from now when I make you fetch me a cuppa and you still, even then, will roll your eyes at me when I drink it before it’s cooled.”

“You do that now, too,” Harry murmurs, making the wedding guests, consisting of their closest friends and family, laugh.

“More than anything,” Louis continues, “I’m yours. I have been since the day that we first met, and I always will be.”

Louis untangles their hands to brush away tears from Harry’s cheek before he gently places the ring on his finger, before raising Harry’s hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss right above the ring, murmuring “Yours”.

“Lou,” Harry begins softly. “You stole my heart the first day we met.”

“Sap,” Louis murmurs quietly, even as he can’t stop himself from smiling so, so fondly at his boy.

“There are many things that I remember from the past few years. The one thing that I remember above everything, though, is the one thing that has been constant through it all, and that is the person who has been right next to me through everything. You. I want to wake up next to you every single day for the rest of my life, and fall asleep the same way. Ever since we met, you’ve been my compass, and I thank whatever higher power there is that sent you my way on that fateful day. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. You are my best friend, my soul mate and the love of my life. You’re my everything. I vow to always be your anchor, and I promise to never waver from your side.”

“You’re mine, too,” Louis murmurs, so quietly that only Harry hears it. “My best friend, my soul mate, the love of my life. My everything,” he echoes, and he has to brush away a few more tears from Harry’s cheek before he can put the ring on his finger.

Harry slides the ring onto Louis’ finger before giving it a gentle squeeze, looking up to meet Louis’ gaze.

“I love you,” he murmurs, his voice choked up.

“I love you, too.”

The priest announces them husband and husband, and give them permission to kiss. Louis cups Harry’s face in his hands before the priest is even done speaking, letting his thumbs brush across Harry’s cheeks as he leans in and presses their lips together, in a kiss that is the start of forever.

-

“You’re going to make me want to pull my hair out even more than you already do, you do realize that, right?” Harry murmurs in Louis’ ear as they sit pressed close together during the reception.

“Oi, don’t do that, love. Your hair could be our livelihood one day.”

Harry shoots him a glare that’s supposed to be menacing, but it’s more fond than anything.

“Remind me again why I married you?”

“Only a few hours in and you already need reminding? You wound me, Curly.”

“I suppose it was because of your best _ass_ ets.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing on his lips.

“I, for one, married you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And now you’re saying that you only married me because of my ass? _Wounded_.”

Harry laughs as he pulls in Louis for a kiss.

“There are many reasons why I married you,” he begins, “one being that you are the only one I can see myself spending the rest of my life with,” he murmurs against his lips.

“Sap,” Louis whispers, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling back just far enough to whisper “me, too.”

Niall makes a speech that makes both of them tear up, finishing it up with, “I met the four best friends of my life a few years ago, and it’s been my privilege to get to watch two of them fall in love. We love you, lads, and we’ll always have your backs.”

After their first dance as husband and husband, they dance to _Look After You_ by The Fray, the two of them exchanging soft, private smiles as they both remember talking about slow dancing to it years ago. After that, Zayn and Liam, with Niall on guitar, break out into duet versions of Happily and Strong, imitating Louis and Harry to the point where Louis wonders if they were ever that obvious with their private glances and small touches whenever they could on stage. When they finish, the band starts playing a slow song. Anne comes up to Louis and Harry, gently touching Harry’s arm.

“I’m going to steal your husband for a bit.”

“Not too long,” Harry says with a soft smile as he presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

As he leads her in a dance, Louis starts to speak.

“Mrs. Twist-“ he begins, wanting to articulate how happy her son makes him.

“Louis,” she says, cocking an eyebrow. “I have walked in on the two of you enough times that you should’ve started calling me Anne a long time ago, don’t you think? Plus,” she adds with a smile, “I think that’s a husbandly privilege of yours, now.”

“Anne,” he corrects himself, a small smile playing on his lips. “Thank you… for not deeming me _too_ unworthy of your son.”

“Oh honey. Even if I did, I would’ve had no say in that. That boy has been head over heels in love with you ever since you met. Did you know, that the first thing he talked about when he came back from his audition, wasn’t about the audition at all? He was talking about how he’d met a wonderful boy in the toilet.”  
  
Louis nods softly, trying to hold back the tears that are glistening in his eyes. He’s heard it before, but it still felt surreal, to know that he’d had just as much of an impact on Harry as Harry had had on him.

“Everyone can see how much you love each other. And I know that there’ll never be anyone better for him than you,” she says, squeezing his arm.

“I promise I’ll take care of him, Anne,” Louis says quietly, the emotion noticeable in his voice as he leans down to press a kiss to her cheek.

“I know you will, Louis. He’ll take care of you too. You’ll take of each other, just like you always have.”

Ed steps up on stage, and Anne gives him a cheek kiss before he walks back to Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Harry places his hands above Louis’ where they’re resting on his stomach, interlaces their fingers as he leans his head back against Louis’ shoulder and enjoys the way the cool metal of their wedding bands brush against his fingers.

“Harry’s one of my closest friends. And I’ve seen how happy these two idiots make each other, and no one can deny that we all knew we’d end up here one day, watching you get married while the rest of us just add to the bar tab,” he says, making everyone laugh. "Make each other happy, try not to kill each other, shag a lot and don’t keep up the neighbours too late.”

Everyone laughs louder, raising their glasses in a toast. Harry turns around slowly and buries his head in Louis’ neck, both of them laughing. Louis shifts so he stands next to Harry, pressed closely to him with a firm arm wrapped around his waist, and he presses his nose into his hair as he laughs before lifting his head again.

“Here, here!” he yells, making Harry give his bum a light slap.

Louis laughs as he catches Harry’s hand in his own, interlacing their fingers before lifting their joined hands to his mouth and pressing a dry kiss to his knuckles.

“This is for Louis and Harry,” Ed finishes quietly, before starting to play the opening chords of _Kiss Me_.

Louis and Harry dance together slowly. Louis rests his head on top of Harry’s, and Harry in turn rests his head on Louis’ shoulder. Their arms are wrapped tightly around each other, Louis’ around Harry’s waist and Harry’s around Louis’ neck. To them, there is no one else in the room. As Louis twirls him around, he is reminded of another time when they danced together, in a much different setting. A lot has changed since then, but as Harry looks up at him with a small smile playing on his lips, he realizes that there is one thing that hasn’t changed at all.

Harry still looks at him like Louis is the best thing that has ever happened to him, and he still smiles at him like it’s only meant for him to see. Louis knows without a doubt that the look on Harry’s face is reflected on his own as he looks back at him.

Harry presses a lingering kiss to Louis’ jaw, and Louis in turn softly presses his lips to Harry’s hair. Harry looks up at Louis with a soft, warm smile that Louis reciprocates instantly. Louis presses their lips together in a lingering kiss, silently communicating _yours_ , and he can feel Harry’s answering _mine_ in the way he smiles into the kiss.

As Ed softly sings _this feels like falling in love_ , Louis thinks that yes, yes it does. He falls in love with Harry all over again in that moment, just like he has so many times before. He knows that he’s been falling in love with him over and over again ever since he met him, and he knows without the shadow of a doubt that he will fall in love with him all over again today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and every single day after that.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback is always lovely. if you've made it this far without closing the tab, i applaud you. thank you for reading! i'm [styleztomlinson](http://styleztomlinson.tumblr.com) on tumblr, too.


End file.
